Growing Love
by CatLoverx33
Summary: This is an AU oneshot to my story 4yr old Allison moves to Twilight Town and starts a new pre-school there she meets twins Sora and Vanitas when she meets Vanitas she gets a small crush but it's only a crush right? It'll fade away right? But what happens when she grows older and it becomes something more? I do not own KH just my OCs hope you all like it!


**Hiii everyone this is a oneshot dedicated to Parisa01 who writes good KH stories if you haven't check them out then you should their really good this is also my first Oneshot so I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH just my OCs**

**Enjoy!**

**Growing Love**

My POV:

"Are you ready for the first day of your new pre-school sweetie?" Mom asked I clutched onto her skirt wearing a white dress with a long sleeved button up sweater, white ballet slippers and a white ribbon tied to my hair I shook my head "Nuh-Uh! what if the new kids don't like me?" I asked fearfully "Oh, Allison don't worry they'll like you" Mom said I frowned and shook my head again she sighed and kneeled in front of me.

"Sweetie, look I know it's hard for you to go to a new school but who knows you might make some new friends, can you promise me that?" She asked I thought for a moment before nodding she smiled and kissed my forehead "Good girl now it's time for you to meet your new class" and with that she gently pushed me I'm front of the door and left.

Vanitas POV:

"Class I would like to announce that we will be a having a new student joining us this year" Miss Serah said I looked up from my drawing and saw a flash of white and brown behind her "A new student?" My twin brother Sora said excitedly he was always wanting to make new friends Miss Serah moved aside to reveal the new student I stopped drawing and just stared at the new girl she had pale skin and light hazel eyes and was mostly dressed in white that made her skin glow she had light brown hair with bangs in front that we're held back by a white ribbon she was holding a stuffed moogle in her arms.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Miss Serah said the new girl nodded before speaking.

My POV:

"Hi" I said shyly clutching my stuffed moogle, Mog tighter "I'm Allison and I'm from Hollow Bastion, it's nice to meet you all" I said flushing looking down I felt someone pat my head looking up I saw Miss Serah smiling at me gently "Well, Allison it's nice to have you here you don't you sit…" she trailed off looking at the class room "Between Sora and Vanitas, please raise your hands" she called out.

Two boys Sora and Vanitas raised their hands I quickly moved forward and sat between them placing Mog on my lap "Hi, I'm Sora it's nice to meet you!" The boy on my right Sora I guessed said energetically he had spiky brown hair and blue eyes he wore a white short sleeved shirt with blue around the collar, red knee-length shorts and brown sandals I smiled "Hi, Sora" I said quietly I felt someone poke my right shoulder I turned and saw a boy who looked like Sora but had black hair and gold eyes he wore a red short sleeved shirt with black knee-length shorts and black sandals with red straps.

"That's my brother, Vanitas" Sora introduced I smiled "Hi, Vanitas" I said he looked at me his cheeks where kinda pink and mumbled a 'Hi' back and turned back to his drawing "Aww don't worry about him he's always like that" Sora told me pouting slightly that his brother was being a bit shy but I'm shy too so it didn't bother me.

**During Recess**

"C'mon Allison, I want you to meet my friends" Sora said tugging my hand I stumbled a bit and grabbed Mog before following him led me near the rug where their where two other kids their "Hey, guys this is my new friend Allison" Sora said catching their attention one was a boy with short silver hair and aquamarine eyes dressed in a yellow vest like shirt the collar was outlined in purple and the zipper was pulled down he had grey shorts and trainers and purple wrist bands on both his wrists "This is my best friend Riku" Sora said before turning his attention to his other friend it was a girl dressed in a white dress with spaghetti straps with purple flowers and purple lining at the bottom with white and purple shoes with shoulder length red hair and violet eyes.

"And this is-" Sora said before I interrupted him "Kairi!" I exclaimed surprised she snapped her head up looking at me surprised before her eyes lit up in happiness "Allison!" She exclaimed tackling me into a hug knocking us down as Mog went flying out if my arms I giggled and hugged her back happy to see an old friend.

"I can't believe your here!" Kairi said happily I nodded "Uh-Huh, I was scared that I wouldn't have any friends here" I told her blushing slightly "You two know each other!?" Sora cut in looking at us with wide eyes Kairi nodded "Yeah I use to live in Hollow Bastion we were best friends before we moved here"

Kairi said I nodded "Cool now I have a new best friend!" Sora said jumping until Riku put him in a headlock "She's new Sora you can't just say she's your new best friend just cause she and Kairi are best friends" he said giving him a noogie "Ack! Let go Riku! Let go!" Sora said trying to wiggle out of his hold Kairi and I giggled "Are they always like this?" I asked between giggles Kairi nodded still giggling.

Vanitas POV:

I watched my brother try to get himself out of Riku's headlock but failed as usual Kairi and Allison were laughing as they watched Heh, she's really cute when she smiles I thought and was about to turn back to my drawing when I noticed something near my foot under the table I bent down and saw it was Allison stuffed moogle toy that got knocked out of her when Kairi tackled her I picked it up and looked it over.

"You, found Mog" a shy voice said I looked up and saw Allison there "Mog?" I repeated she nodded "That's his name" she smiled I laughed "Hey, what's so funny?" She asked "Mog's a funny name" I said she pouted before laughing too "Yeah it actually is" she said I handed her back her toy before turning back to my drawing I felt her look over my shoulder "Is that a blue bunny?" She asked.

"I-It's not a bunny!" I said blushing "Sure looks like one" she remarked looking at my picture I couldn't say anything it did look like a bunny but it looked cooler with red eyes "If it's not a bunny then what's it called?" She asked curiously I thought for a moment before answering "Flood" I said simply she burst out laughing "Hahaha and I thought Mog was funny but Flood's even funnier!" she said holding onto her stomach and the other was still holding onto Mog.

"Hey what happened to that shy girl that was here a few seconds ago?" I demanded changing the subject she paused and thought "Well maybe 'cause I'm not shy around my friends" Allison answered I looked at her with wide eyes "Friends?" I asked she nodded "Yeah, your my friend right?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

I looked at her straight in her eyes and saw she was telling the truth, then something weird happen I felt all warm and fuzzy in my chest I placed my hand on it '_Why_ _does_ _my chest feel this way?'_ I thought before I felt someone grab my hand my gold eyes met with hazel ones as she smiled and dragged me off to play I smiled and curled my fingers around her's what I didn't know was that the warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest was going to be something more.

**_~13 years later~_**

My POV

"Wake up Allison!" A voice shouted I snapped my eyes open and sat upright in my bed clutching Mog to my chest heh even now at seventeen I still sleep with my stuffed moogle I groaned "What the hell Rin?" I said she looked at me innocently blue eyes staring into my hazel ones "What did you forget that we're all going to the movies today?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes "Fine, Fine what ever just get out of my room so we can see you-know-who" I said pushing her out of my room "Riku is not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed blushing furiously. I smirked "Never said he was" and with that I pushed her out and changing into my usual outfit which consisted of a white tank top with red spaghetti straps decorated with red cherry's with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, dark red jeans with two belts criss crossing around my hips with purple and white striped hand warmers and knee-length black lace up boots.

I emerged from my room to find Rin there tapping her foot "It's about time" she huffed "Shut up, at least I don't hog the bathroom for half-an hour" I shot back "Guys, please don't fight" Franklin pleaded.

We stopped and grinned at each other Rin wrapped an arm around my shoulder "Aww, don't worry Frankie we still love each other right?" She asked I nodded "Yeah we just act like this cause its fun to fight once in awhile" I added Franklin face-palmed "I have weird cousins" he muttered "Now, Now Frankie aren't you excited to see Kairi?" Rin asked giving a sly smile he blushed and sputtered his protests we laughed and left the house.

It took us ten minutes to get to the Sandlot to meet up with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Vanitas the twins Ventus and Roxas with there little sister Namine "Hey guys over here!" Sora called out waving to us we waved back quickly making our way over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Rin said smiling "So you all ready?" Riku asked I saw Rin faintly turning red I held back a smirk 'Not my boyfriend my ass' I thought before I nodded with the other two "Yeah we're ready" Franklin said "Alright then let's get going" Sora said before we all walked off I felt someone tap my shoulder "What is it, Kairi?" I asked.

"So" she said "So what?" I asked "Are you going to tell Vanitas how you feel?" She asked I blushed and shook my head I've developed a crush in my gold eyed friend a few months after we met at first I thought it was a simple crush but it turned out to be something much more she sighed "Allison" she started "You should tell him how you feel you know" Kairi said I lowered my head.

"I know Kairi but what if he doesn't like me that way?" I asked nervously she wrapped an arm around my shoulder in comfort "Hey don't worry about it, if he hurts you he has to deal with me" she said grinning I chuckled "Thanks Kai" I said gratefully she laughed "Any time Allison" I smiled "Hey Allison wanna race to the movies" Ven asked.

Vanitas POV

"A race?" She repeated "Yeah" Ventus said smiling she smirked "Your on!" They both shook hands and dashes ahead I shook my head Ventus always challenges her to a race and she always whoops his ass "Hey Vanitas" I turned to see my brother looking at me seriously "Yeah, Sor?" I asked "When are you going to tell her?" I didn't answer he sighed "Your both stubborn" he muttered.

My POV:

As usual I beat Ven even though Roxas said he was a speed demon I was still able to beat him.

**Later after the movie_ (A/N I'm lazy don't judge me)_**

I was pretty tired I stumbled an arm wrapped itself around my shoulder I looked up to see gold eyes I blushed slightly "You okay?" He asked I nodded "Yeah just a bit tired" I mumbled he nodded "Yo! I'm going to take Allison home got it?" He said.

Huh!?

"Vanitas!" I exclaimed he shrugged "Your tired aren't you?" I sighed and nodded and we walked home.

No one was home when we got there which was fine with my I laid down on the couch and sighed "Man, someone is tired" Vanitas commented I looked at him "Shut up" I mumbled yawning he chuckled "Some things never change" he said I smiled tiredly "I guess not" I said sitting up "Thirsty?" I asked he nodded "A bit" he said "Okay I'll get something to drink" I went to the kitchen and pulled out two water bottles from the fridge and walked back to the living room.

I wasn't watching were I was going and tripped on the cable wire hidden underneath the carpet I yelped and shut my eyes waiting for they impact instead their was a grunt and I landed on something soft I opened my eyes and found myself on top of Vanitas with our face inches apart I blushed furiously.

Vanitas POV:

'_That hurt Damnit!'_ I thought before I blushed realizing the position we were in Allison was on top of me and my hands where placed on her sides _'She's so beautiful' _I thought she was about to get up when I quickly held her down and rolled over pinning her down underneath me "V-Vanitas?" She stuttered I thought_ 'What if she doesn't_ _feel the same way?'_ I saw Allison looking at me still blushing _'Gah what the hell if Kairi_ _kills me then at least I die happy'_ I thought before I ducked down and pressed my lips against hers.

Her lips were warm and soft just like I thought it would she didn't try to move away which was good instead she wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my eyes around her waist we parted for lack of oxygen we panted as we looked at each other her cheeks where a cherry red color I smirked "Your cute when you blush" I said she blushed harder I chuckled and kissed her cheek softly.

"How long?" She asked I hummed "Since you came to Twilight Town thirteen years ago" I answered she chuckled "Me too" she smiled I smiled back and got off her and pulled her to the couch with her head resting against my chest.

"Hey, Allison?"

"Yeah?" She asked

I smiled and twirled a strand of her hair between my fingers.

"Wanna go out with me?"

"Well, yeah of course I will" she said I smiled again before we both fell asleep together my last thoughts were,

_'Sora was right we are stubborn, but we're together now so who cares?'_

**Me: well that's all please it's my first oneshot so I hope I did a good job please read and review!**


End file.
